


The Way You Wear Your Hair

by earth_dragon



Series: Can't Take that Away From Me [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Also mentions all the babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, JMDV - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One big happy family!, Seriously this is just so much fluff!, Sweetness, cockistoch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves the smell of freshly washed hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this little thing ages ago and just forgot to post here. There is not enough JMDV in the world! 
> 
> After taking a look at it, I decided to make it into a series, focusing on little ficlets. The title of the verse is based off the Gershwin song, and the title of the first chapter I've taken some liberties on. Gershwin originally wrote, "The way you wear your HAT", while others have sang, "The way you wear your HAIR". I chose to go with the latter in order to make it fit my needs here. Since I'll be writing the rest of it to fit the lyrics, Gershwin purists can rest assured. :)

 

 

>  
> 
> Jensen loves the smell of freshly washed hair.
> 
> Yes, he knows it’s odd; he doesn’t care. The others have learned to just roll with it by now. The adults are used to Jensen coming up behind them, wrapping his arms around their waist, and burying his nose in their hair. And the little ones just love it when he kisses them on the head, all easy affection and smiles.
> 
> Jensen loves scent and texture because for him it is memory.
> 
> Vicki has bouncy brown curls that coil through his fingers like playful serpents. She smells like wildflowers and rolling meadows, like the outdoors on a new spring day, and Jensen remembers the way the sun shown off the back of her head like a fiery crown the first time he kissed her. She is passion and growth, and a quiet urgency that cannot be denied; her roots run incredibly deep.
> 
> Misha has wild hair that sticks up at every angle unless it is painstakingly styled into place. Misha makes an effort to keep it tamed; Jensen makes it a point to muss up the spicy, woodsy smelling tresses. Seeing Misha’s hair sticking out all over his head reminds him of the way Misha looks when he first awakens in the morning: sleepy, still tired, but somehow still having the appearance of frenetic energy. But Misha always, always smiles when he looks at him, always so happy to just be there.
> 
> Dani has sleek, changeable gossamer. Sometimes it is red, sometimes it is brown, but always it is fine as silk and fragrant as sage and citrus. It suits her because she is wise, sweet, but tart when she chooses to be. She is poised, unruffled, even in the face of tremendous change. It makes him think of the second Christmas they spent together as a married couple, with baking pies and roasting hams, and a very serious talk about what they were going to do about their mutual attraction to another couple. It makes him think of understanding and expanding love.
> 
> The little ones smell like baby, which is a unique scent unto itself: sweet, light, golden. The children remind him that laughter is so important; that it’s ok to cry when something is wrong because it helps those who love you to meet your needs; and that silliness, stories, and songs are a preferable form of communication. And most importantly, when all else fails, eat a cookie. Jensen knows the time he has with his children — as children — will be fleeting, and he knows he needs to cherish every second of their innocence.
> 
> Flowers and sage, cedar and baby powder, all remind him to to be aware of his family, of the memories he is making with his family, to hold them all close in body and spirit.
> 
> And Jensen is grateful.


	2. The Way You Sip Your Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> West helps Misha make tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't tea -- it's sap. Pure sap. Enjoy!

“Hey Bug?”

 

Bright brown eyes turned to him, curious. “Yeah?”

 

“You wanna help me with something?”

 

“What?” West rose from his place on the floor, abandoning his toys in favor of wandering over to his Daddy in the kitchen. “What are we doing?”

 

Just then, a bright red kettle gave a shrill whistle on the stove. Misha quickly turned off the burner. “Do you wanna help me make tea for Dani, and Jensen, and Mommy?”

 

“Yeah!” West threw his arms up in the air excitedly.

 

“Yeah!” Misha smiled. “Well, then this is very important. We have to make it just right for everybody. He rummaged around in the cabinet until he found three certain mugs, then he filled them with the hot water. “Do you want to put the tea bags in?”

 

West nodded eagerly, so Misha dragged over the little stool he used to stand on so he could see at the kitchen counter. West climbed up, and then carefully placed one tea bag in each mug.

 

“We have to let these steep for a few minutes so it will make the tea, then we can add honey, milk, and lemon.”

 

“Ok.” The little boy nodded, concentrating very hard on making sure he didn’t splash the hot water.

 

Misha leaned down so he was eye level with West and the countertop. “Hey, do you know what’s special about these cups?”

 

“No.” West shook his head.”

 

Misha pointed to the first mug, black with a simple white outline of the state of Texas and a white lonestar logo. “That one’s Jensen’s, and it has a picture of Texas on it. Jensen was born in Texas and he lived there for a long time, a lot of his family still live there, so that cup is special to him.”

 

“And that one,” Misha pointed to an eggshell colored cup in the middle. “See the airplane on it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s your Mom’s. Your Grandma -- your Mom’s mommy -- used to work on airplanes. And then your Mom wrote a book about what it was like for her and other women like her. So that cup is special to your Mommy.”

 

“And the last one is Dani’s. Her cup doesn’t have a picture on it, but it means a lot to her because it used to belong to her brother,” Misha explained. “Dani’s brother is older than her, so when he grew up and first moved away to college, Dani stole one of his cups so she could keep something of his to remember him by. And she’s had it ever since, and still teases him about it.”

 

West peered up at his Daddy, a little confused. “Does it make him mad when she won’t give it back?”

 

Misha smiled wide. “No. He’s actually really glad she has it. They just tease each other about it.”

 

“I tease Maison!”

 

“Yes, you do tease Maison,” Misha agreed, laughing. “You tease JJ too. Hey, I think we can take the tea bags out now.”

 

Misha let West take the tea bags out of the cups and toss them in the sink. He didn’t mind the drips on the counter and the floor; he could always clean up later. “Now we need to fix it the way everybody likes it. This could be a little tougher, so I’m gonna help, ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Jensen just likes one spoonful of honey in his.” Misha dipped up the honey from the jar, doing his best to avoid any spills as he passed the spoon to his son and helped him guide it to Jensen’s cup to stir it in.

 

“Yes, very good! Now, Dani likes honey and lemon. So let’s do the honey again.” Again, they carefully repeated the process, dribbling only a little on the way to Dani’s cup. Then West took great, messy pleasure in mashing the lemon -- some of it even made it into the tea.

 

“That good?” West looked up with big, anticipating eyes, his hands covered in sticky lemon.

 

“That was amazing, Bug! You’re great at making tea. Now, we have to make Mommy’s. Mommy doesn’t like her tea sweet or too strong; so she just takes a little bit of milk in her’s. That’s pretty hard, so I’m gonna do that part, ok.” Misha poured just a splash of milk into Vicki’s tea and declared it done. Then he rounded up spoons and loaded everything onto a tray. “Ready to go show everybody?”

 

“Yeah!” West hopped down from his stool excitedly and ran into the living room, anxious to show off what he had done. Misha followed carefully behind him, carrying the tray.

 

“I made tea! I made tea!”

 

Everyone put down their various book and electronics.

 

“You did?” Vicki asked, her eyes darting quickly from West to Misha, then back again, laughing.

 

“He did,” Misha answered. “He did an amazing job.” Misha bent down so Vicki could take her cup from the tray.

 

“Thank you, West.”

 

“You’re welcome, Mommy. We even used your special cups!”

 

“I see that,” Jensen replied, taking his cup from the offered tray. He took a sip, and smiled. “Hey, you even fixed it just right. Thanks buddy!”

 

Jensen hugged West and Misha smiled broadly, happy to see how happy everyone else was.

 

“You did great, West,” Dani said, holding up her cup in a toast.

 

West walked over to Dani and eyed her critically. He looked at the cup in her hands, then back to her. “Is Maison gonna steal from me when I go to college?”

 

All the adults burst into laughter. Dani smirked, her eyes mirthful and mischievous. “Yes,” she told him. “Yes she will. And you know what?”

 

“What?” West asked, his eyes wide and slightly aghast.

  
“JJ will too!”


	3. The Way Your Smile Just Beams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani knows she's so privileged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I'm still following the lyrics of the Gershwin song (the verses, not the chorus, tho I may use those at the end), rotating the POVs. This time it's from Danneel's view. All of her loves have such amazing smiles. :)

Vicki is a devil.

Those who don’t know her would never guess it, but she is. Or at least she can be. She can also be an angel. It really depends on how she’s feeling at the time.

If you piss her off, expect the devil. She will spite you and then smile about it. Dani hates that look because she hates it when Vicki is upset in any way. She also hates seeing destruction on such a large scale, and she knows Vicki is capable of that, even if most people would never suspect such a thing. The woman did pee on a barman’s front porch once, after all, and she had been stone cold sober at the time. Dani is willing to bet that Vicki grinned like an imp while she was squatted down over the hardwood.

On the other hand, Vicki also wanted to rescue orphans as a teenager, so she is also an angel.

Unless it is otherwise warranted, though, Vicki looks on everyone with such kindness and understanding, with such a softness to the curl of her lips, that it makes those around her feel instantly at ease. Vicki is naturally a caretaker, but she is also naturally a trouble-maker; Dani adores that about her and it just shines through in Vicki’s smile.

No one is graced with her smiles more than those she loves, and sometimes it takes Dani’s breath away when she looks up and sees the perfect grin across Vicki’s face: loving, yet impish; knowing, yet playful.

She's astounded by the balance of Vicki’s beautiful Cheshire Cat grin; it's something she envies, in a way, and Dani hopes that her own smile is as alluring.

~~*~~

Jensen is an actor’s actor and over the years Dani has watched him perfect a stage smile.

He knows how to curl a lip, bat an eye, and duck his head so he’ll look bashful -- or to pull back his shoulders and push out his hips, to cock up a corner of his mouth and grin so big that the flashbulbs from the cameras glare off of his perfectly white teeth and blind anyone around him. He always looks amazing on stage, on camera, or the red carpet. Dani knows exactly how lucky she is to be married to such a gorgeous man.

But rarely do those smiles reach his eyes.

Jensen’s real smiles are reflected in shades of beautiful green, and only a few people understand that Jensen has the ability to smile without actually moving his mouth at all.

Light dances in Jensen’s eyes, and when he’s happy -- truly content -- his pupils widen and light refracts. There is less of the green ring around the pupils, but the varying shades of jade stand out brighter, with bolder definition. When that light is coupled with a smile from Jensen’s mouth, turning up the corners of his full lips and showing where he will someday have gentle crow’s feet, Dani is just blown away by how beautiful Jensen really is.

Jensen’s physical beauty is obvious, but his soul’s beauty shines through just as brightly to those who know him, and it shines the brightest though his smiling eyes.

~*~

Misha has a smile for every occasion and Dani is hard pressed to choose her favorite. Like the man himself, Misha’s smiles are a bit chameleon like -- changing with the mood and scenery. But he is always genuine.

When Misha is hyper, or performing for any kind of audience, then he can grin teasingly; his eyes will gleam with an ornery delight as he laughs his way from one joke to the next. When he is shy or being complimented, his eyes will look down and his head will lower, but his wide lips will pull into a sweet, pleased bow. If Misha is reminiscing or wistful, the corners of his mouth curl just enough to crinkle his big blue eyes.

But perhaps, Dani thinks, Misha's best smiles are his big, wide ones; the ones that are all gums and teeth. Those smiles happen when Misha feels like a child; they wrinkle his eyes and make him laugh just like West.

**  
**And it is so precious to witness, especially since Dani knows Misha wasn't really able to laugh in such a way during his real childhood. She is so glad he can now, and she is so privileged to be able to see.


	4. The Way You Sing Off-Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki is not a singer. So she's not sure how it is that her voice is the one most requested -- but it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time since I've updated. My apologies. But I still definitely plan to see this one through to the end. Just cute little snapshots of JMDV.

Vicki is not a singer. 

 

Out of the four of them, Jensen is the one with the singing voice; he knows pitch and cadence, how to let his voice rise and fall with emotion. It’s a blessing to be able to listen to him hum along softly when he accompanies himself on his guitar. Honestly, the man is so talented.

 

So really, Vicki’s not sure how it came to be that her voice is the one most requested -- but it is.

 

The children request her for silly, sleepy songs at bedtime. She’s learned how to sing in funny, high pitched voices that make Maison and JJ giggle, and in deep, tremulous voices that bring the dimples to West’s face. She loves those blessed silly times as much as the children do, when they are tired and worn but still hoping for one more…  _ “Please, one more! Just one more!” _

 

She knows she’s too easily persuaded into an encore, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

 

~~*~~

 

Misha does not ask for her voice -- at least not in words -- but she knows when to give it to him. Vicki has learned that Misha’s slumped shoulders and dulled eyes mean he is in need of comfort even if he will not ask for it. 

 

She will wait until she can get him alone, and then she’ll just pull his head down to her shoulder, run her fingers through his thick hair, and quietly sing “Blackbird” over and over. Vicki knows she’s not good at it. She doesn’t really know the tune no matter how many times she has heard it, but her voice seems to bring Misha comfort and stillness anyway, so she does it.

 

More than once Misha has fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder, and her voice in his ear.

 

~~*~~

 

Dani sings in the car, loudly and proudly and just as off-key as Vicki herself. They have covered many a mile together with the windows rolled down and the volume turned up.

 

Dani’s taste in music doesn’t always run parallel to Vicki’s own, but they have made an effort to learn each other’s tastes, to share them. One of Vicki’s favorite memories is pulling into a McDonald’s drive through for ice cream while she and Dani loudly, badly, serenaded the poor kid at the window with a completely horrendous Dixie Chicks song. 

 

She and Dani had never laughed so hard.  

 

Now they actually keep their own playlists together specifically for car rides.

 

~~*~~

 

Jensen tries to encourage Vicki to sing for real, to join him when he plays the guitar or has his musical buddies over.

 

Vicki always politely refuses. 

 

Her voice is not that good and she knows it, nor does she have interest in trying to develop it. She likes the idea of keeping it small and personal. She likes using her voice to sing-song her way up Jensen’s body, dropping kisses like musical notes across his torso, when they get the rare opportunity to lie together alone.

 

That seems to be something he appreciates as well.

 

Afterwards, Vicki often hums against Jensen’s neck, just a quiet, nonsensical tune that makes both of them smile.

 

~~*~~

 

Vicki is not a singer; she knows she sings slightly off-key, that she can’t carry a tune -- but her voice carries joy and comfort, and so much love for her whole family. Her voice bring smiles and laughter, helps quell tears and pain, and brings pleasure -- and that is worth more to her than any  _ “BRAVO!” _ or  _ “ENCORE!” _ she could ever hear from any audience.


End file.
